I'm a survivor
by TheWickedrae
Summary: nessarose survives the house somehow , she's in a lot of pain and can't process what's happened, Blane knows exactly were she is so does Glinda. Morrible probably doesn't know that she survives but what about her daughter Lancia and Tanin how will they react? who will help them not react in the wrong way? oh thats right elphaba.


**AN: I know I know I'm posting too much today but that's only because no one else is! and I'm bored so ****_need something _**** to do! **

as midnight fell in the dense Gillkin forest they were sitting in the middle of the camp sit eating glaseberries and talking when

Elphaba's beath started to quicken in speed "Nessa, something's wrong with Nessa!" Is all she managed to say just before a crushing pain spread through out her body and knocked her to the ground "ELPHABA!….. FAE!"

Nessarose managed to pull herself out of the ditch resizing that her ruby slippers that she adored so much were gone, as in her orange and black socks were there instead of those sparkly ruby slippers, she nearly screamed in horror she had forgotten exactly how crooked her legs were until now. She was desperate to walk so she dragged her self to a creamfruit tree leaning on it to help her stand, only to fail and slump to the ground, Nessarose shouted her sisters name or was that in her mind? No, it wasn't, elphaba and fiyero landed gracefully on the ground next to her helping her stand by swinging her arms on top of their shoulders."don't fret nessa we've got you" elphaba tried to comfort her sister with those words before she passed out unconscious.

"Gladdere biha eiha trema, Gladdere biha eiha trema…" chanted a very determined elphaba

"Elphaba…. Elphaba stop you've been chanting for two hours it's made no difference-" fiyero informed, he had to try to reason with her I'm mean she's been chanting non stop for TWO HOURS!

"Elphaba I brought another spell book, Glinda said this might help she sent it all the way from her personal library of pro-sorcery, and I think this spell might work too I made it specially for mom and it'll only work for her, try this potion hmmm I think I forgot something… OH Glinda is going to be here in a couple of days" Lancia was trying to make fiyero stop bothering her, magic is a tricky business and requires a lot of strength and focus. Fiyero has been like this for the past two hours as well… every so often he would go 'that's 15 minutes or stop you look like your about to pass out!'

"wait… Glinda?" questioned fiyero

"yeah Glinda! of course all witches know that when more than one witch/warlock, if they even exist, joins in to a spell, charm or enchantment it increases in strength" bragged Lancia as if she was a sorceress herself, maybe she was maybe she wasn't , only elphaba knows.

"excuse him lan, but Fiyero is an idiot and does't always listen I told him that twice yesterday" explained a suddenly calm elphaba as Tanin came running in with warm towels. Almost immediately replacing the one on nessarose's head, giving one to elphaba and dunking the other one in to a bucket full of warm water.

"elphaba does she need anything else, do you need anything else?" rushed Tanin

"No. I'm fine, she's not even breathing or twitching at that"

"did you cast a protection spell?"

"yes"

"healing spell-"

"don't get me started Tanin, fae has been chanting that healing spell for two hours-"

"Am I _Talking_ to you?"

"no"

"are you elphaba?" Tanin stepped towards fiyero, her exotic blue eyes gone a midnight blue she stared him piercing his crystal blue eyes as she did so

'No" fiyero said in a quiet tone as if not to wake nessarose from her coma, Tanin sighed she never gets to have fun the only time is when she and lancia go outside of their little camp site/tent/fort (which is rarely ever) and wrestle with the Gorillas or big Cat Cubs and even then they only get about 5-10 minutes before they have to come back, sometimes of they're lucky the get 15 minutes.

" Tan, Lan, Yero I need some time alone"

"What, why?" Asked a confused Fiyero

"I just need it okay!" Elphaba snapped " I… I… just need some time alone" Tanin and Lancia immediately grabbed Fiyero and rushed out of the room, knowing that in times like these elphaba _really_ did need sometime alone.


End file.
